Mimosa
by Red Banana Ice
Summary: "Dia tersenyum, dia diam, dan dia anggun seperti Mimosa. Terlihat rapuh dan mencolok hanya saja, begitu kau ingin mengenalnya lebih dalam, kau tak akan bisa, karena daunnya akan menguncup. Eh, tunggu...ternyata..." [Yongguk x fm!Zelo]


"Dia tersenyum, dia diam, dan dia anggun seperti Mimosa. Terlihat rapuh dan mencolok hanya saja, begitu kau ingin mengenalnya lebih dalam, kau tak akan bisa, karena daunnya akan menguncup. Eh, tunggu...ternyata..."

* * *

 **Mimosa**

* * *

Sungguh Yongguk dengan ekspresi _blank_ dan mulut terbuka adalah kombinasi yang membuat semua orang menyayangkan ketampanannya.

Bahkan Himchan yang duduk di sampingnya memasang ekspresi seolah-olah dia tak kenal dengan laki-laki itu.

Sesekali gadis itu langsung menghentak-hentakkan kaki lucu. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah setengah jam dia menunggu, bahkan daritadi makanan yang ia makan sudah habis. Siapapun tolong kembalikan _remote_ nya agar Himchan bisa membebaskan Yongguk yang masih dalam mode _pause_!

Dan kesabaran Himchan pun hilang, ia pun langsung menjewer telinga Yongguk dan berkata, "Kita sebentar lagi mau masuk."

"Au! Sakit!" protes Yongguk.

"Kau sih. Bengong dengan ekspresi aneh begitu."

Himchan memasang ekspresi sok bengong melihat gaya Yongguk. Mana mau Himchan mengaku kalau Yongguk tetap ganteng meski ekspresinya aneh.

"Kau lihat apa?"

Laki-laki tampan yang duduk di sampingnya langsung menunjuk seseorang yang duduk dua meja dari tempatnya.

"Joon Hong?" tanya Himchan.

"Kau kenal?"

"Ya. Aku dan dia ikut klub yang sama. Dia lucu kan? Coba lihat! Coba lihat! Dia seperti bayi."

"Sebentar, Joon Hong yang ini bukan orang yang kau buntuti itu kan Himchan?"

Himchan nyengir.

"Jadi memang dia? Kau membuntuti dua orang sekaligus. Daehyun dan Joon Hong. Luar biasa."

"Daripada mengurusiku, kau..kau naksir Joon Hong?" seringainya.

"Ti..tidak. Hanya saja..."

"Hm?"

Pertama kali Yongguk mengenal Joon Hong ketika ujian masuk universitas. Waktu itu, Yongguk sedang berpikir mengenai jawaban soal dan tak tercerahkan. Namun, sebuah penghapus mendarat di bawah mejanya dan ada tulisan 'Berjuang'. Namun, ternyata tiba-tiba ada tangan meraba-raba lantai dan mengenai sepatunya. Sepertinya sih, tangan cewek. Dengan _slow motion_ , Yongguk meliriknya dan ternyata di sampingnya ada seorang cewek. Mereka bertatapan lama hingga seorang pengawas mengacaukan kegiatannya menatap gadis anggun itu, Joon Hong.

Entah Joon Hong ingat ini atau tidak.

Semenjak itu, dia terus melirik Joon Hong. Dia anggun, cantik, pintar, dan sempurna. Siapa sih yang tidak mau dengannya?

Tapi...

Sepertinya dia tidak berminat untuk memiliki pasangan.

Meskipun dia kelihatan mudah digapai, dia sepeti Mimosa. Mimosa yang apabila disentuh, akan menguncup daunnya.

Tidak ada teman yang tau dimana alamat rumah Joon Hong. Bahkan nomor _handphone_ sekalipun.

Joon Hong sungguh banyak misteri.

Yongguk pun menggeleng, terlalu banyak memikirkan Joon Hong membuatnya _blank_. Ia jawab tatapan penasaran Himchan tadi setelah berkutat dengan pemikirannya. "Tidak. Ah, bantu aku menghabiskan kentangnya. Sebentar lagi jam kuliah nih."

* * *

Yongguk sekarang sedang menunggu di halte bus. Melirik jam. Dia harus ke warnet sekarang untuk bermain _games_. Namun, pandangannya teralihkan begitu melihat gadis bersurai hitam, sedangduduk tak jauh darinya. Ah, itu adalah perempuan yang ia taksir. Joon Hong!

Tapi, bukannya berdasarkan gosip beredar...Joon Hong itu...

Pulangnya naik limosin kan ya?

Tapi kok sekarang dia...di halte?

Ah, mungkin Joon Hong ini orang yang merakyat! Ya, merakyat.

Begitu bus datang, semua bergantian masuk dengan teratur dan termasuk Joon Hong! Yongguk terus memperhatikan gadis itu. Gadis itu duduk dua kursi darinya.

Bus berhenti di pemberhentian dekat stasiun dan mau tak mau, Yongguk harus turun dan ia kaget begitu melihat Joon Hong ikut turun.

Gadis itu mau ke stasiun ya?

Eh sebentar.

Begitu turun, gadis itu malah berjalan ke...ke arah warnet tujuannya?

Dia tak salah lihatkan?

* * *

Seperti biasa pada akhirnya, Yongguk masuk ke kelas, kuliah. Hanya saja, wajahnya berubah tegang. Ia langsung duduk di samping Himchan yang sedang bergosip ria dengan teman sekelasnya yang lain. Sontak saja, gadis itu menatap Yongguk.

"Kenapa?"

"Himchan...aku..."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku...Dia tersenyum, dia diam, dan dia anggun seperti Mimosa. Terlihat rapuh dan mencolok hanya saja, begitu kau ingin mengenalnya lebih dalam, kau tak akan bisa, karena daunnya akan menguncup. Ku kira dia seperti Mimosa tetapi..."

Himchan menatap bingung.

"Dia...maniak."

Himchan memasang ekspresi datar.

"Dia ngidol! Ngidol !AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ternyata kesukaan kita sama! Terus terus..!"

"Sebentar, dia ngidol? Wah, berita besar." Mata Himchan tiba-tiba terbelalak.

"Dan kami main satu ronde LoL."

"Game tokok-tokok itu? Wah. Kalian akrab sekali. Bagus tuh." Gadis itu menepuk pundak Yongguk yang duduk di sampingnya. "Nanti ikut saja ke ruang musik."

"Eh?"

"Biar kau cepat akrab dengannya."

"Boleh?" balas Yongguk girang.

* * *

Setelah keluar dari kelas karena selesainya jam mata kuliah, Yongguk dan Himchan pun pergi ke ruang musik.

Dan ternyata, si gadis yang bersama Yongguk ini tak berubah. Dia tetap berteriak.

"Joon Hong...Joon Hong...aku bawa..."

"Oh..hai..."

Seketika mata Joon Hong membulat begitu melihat laki-laki itu.

"Jadi...kau tak tau Yongguk ini...anak kampus ini?" tanya Himchan mengintrogasi.

"Ngh..." Dia mengangguk.

Yongguk _speechless._

 _"_ Maaf, mungkin kau sekarang akan memandangku aneh, tapi itulah aku...kemarin. Aku ..."

"Jadilah dirimu, sendiri."

Joon Hong menatap Yongguk.

"Jangan takut dengan tatapan orang terhadapmu, Joon Hong. Kau adalah kau. Jujur, aku lebih suka Joon Hong yang bebas ingin melakukan apapun."

"Menjadi boneka orang itu tidak enak kan?" tanya Himchan. "Pasti sulit, sering tersenyum. Kalau kau menyembunyikan dirimu sendiri, kau akan sulit mendapatkan sahabat yang benar-benar menyayangimu."

"Dan lagi, kalau kau yang biasanya itu sulit di gapai." lanjut Yongguk.

"Ah, terimakasih."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Yongguk naksir kamu." goda Himchan.

"E...eh?"

Tuhkan Joon Hong salah tingkah.

* * *

"Sudah lama, ketika pertama ujian universitas, Joon Hong."

Segera aku menjitaknya pelan.

"Jangan dengarkan, dia kadang ngaco."

"Memang gitu kok."

"Hei, aku lebih tua darimu, Joon Hong!"

Yah, setidaknya izinkan Yongguk menjadi teman Joon Hong dahulu.

"Lalu, setelah itu kami mulai akrab dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kami mulai pacaran."

Jongup menatap Joon Hong adiknya. "Sepertinya menyenangkan."

"Kau juga harus menemukan kebahagiaanmu, kak."

"Kalau aku bisa. Kau tau kan aku seperti apa?"

"Bunga es yang tidak rapuh. Bunga es yang berbahaya. Kau membunuh setiap orang yang kau cintai."

Jongup menatap gadis yang lebih kecil umurnya, "Hm...aku iri."

"Kau seharusnya rutin meminum obat, demi kesehatan jiwamu kak."

"Aku tau."

"Joon Hongooo!"

Yongguk memanggil Joon Hong dari jauh.

Joon Hong pun beranjak berdiri dari kursinya.

"Sepertinya ini saatnya aku pergi. Hati-hati kak Jongup. Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku." Dia melambaikan tangannya pada kakaknya itu, lalu keluar dari kamar Rumah Sakit Jiwa itu.

"Jaa, Joon Hong."

Ya, tidak ada yang benar-benar tau mengenai rahasia Joon Hong maupun keluarganya, bahkan Yongguk sekalipun.

* * *

hbd yaaa yooon. Smoga sukses, sehat, dan diberi keberkahan. Maaf jika ffnya agak aneh 😂😂 aku ternyata emang lebih cocok dalam hal sedih-sedih. Huhuhu. Always Keep Faith yaa


End file.
